Too Good at Goodbyes one shot
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: RW/HG/DM ONE SHOT To the song Too Good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith


Too Good at Goodbyes

 **One shot**

Hermione stood there screaming with tears down her face. Ron and her had been at it again. Constantly fighting. Ron didn't get that if their relationship was going to survive that he would need to make an effort. All he did was complain and yell at her and that was pushing her away...he always ended up slamming the door on the conversation and she always ended up apparating to Draco's house in tears.

'You must think that I'm stupid

You must think that I'm a fool

You must think that I'm new to this

But I have seen this all before'

Draco held her tightly. It had clearly happened again, he was sick of her going back to Weasley every time she felt better. He hated her using him this way. At first it was what they both wanted, but for the last year, he has wanted so much more.

'I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt'

He carried her into his room where she started to strip off her clothes, tears drying up on her face. He knew she needed him first. Anything else would have to wait until she calmed down.

'But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true'

As Hermione sat up putting her clothes back on Draco held her hand, stopping her. She turned. "I can't do this anymore. I need to know if you are going to be with me or him." She Just smiled sadly at him. She knew she needed him and loved him but she was scared she would lose what she had with him and he knew that.

'I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)'

Hermione left and went back to Ron's and her appartment.

Hermione still didn't know what she would do until she arrived seeing him lounging on the couch as if nothing had happened. A complete slob.

'I know you're thinking I'm heartless

I know you're thinking I'm cold

I'm just protecting my innocence

I'm just protecting my soul'

Hermione packed her bags

with a flick of her wand, ignoring Ron's yelling and attempts at stopping her. When he grabbed her arm tightly it left a bruise. She slapped him which sent him to the floor. He was clearly drunk too.

'I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt'

Draco sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had let her hurt him again. Even though he had given her an ultimatum she had never actually given him an answer so in his mind he was losing hope.

'But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true'

Hermione stood on his doorstep waiting for him to open the door. When it swung open, he was standing there with dried tear stains. He saw her bags and smiled.

he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply.

'I'm way to good at goodbyes

(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No way that you'll see me cry

(No way that you'll see me cry)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)'

Ron had followed her this time and had seen the kiss shared between them. This caused a rage to flare inside him. One that would cause him more pain than ever before. He launched into a fit of drunken rage. He start spouting threats to the both of them. Draco pulled out his wand and flicked his wand towards Ron, disarming him easily.

'No

No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No, no, no, no

No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)

(No way that you'll see me cry)

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)'

Auror's we're called to Draco's house and Hermione finally filed a lengthy report on their abusive relationship, one that would most likely land him in Azkaban for many years. Draco held her tightly as they watched the aurors leave with a contained Ron screaming out to Hermione. His voice disappeared into nothing. Draco was left to Love her with all his heart.

'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes

The End.


End file.
